


Jump Start The Heart

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flufftober, Love Confessions, M/M, Muggle Technology, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Charlie is the calm to Oliver's storm. A horror movie marathon prompts Oliver to confess all.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020, Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo





	Jump Start The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> Another triple dipped fic.
> 
> Prompts used were-
> 
> KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn: Horror
> 
> Flufftober: Surprise Hugs From Behind
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 11: "I love you" "You're just saying that because you're drunk"
> 
> This also fulfils 'Write 1k in one sitting' for KCAWS' Keep Calm It's Writing Bingo
> 
> Written for KazOfScotland who chose the pairing.
> 
> Not beta read. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

He didn't know what had started this tradition of theirs, but Oliver found himself glad of it. He enjoyed spending time with this particular Weasley - not that he didn't enjoy spending time with all the Weasleys, but there was something about Charlie that made him feel calm. That wasn't an emotion that Oliver was used to experiencing. Generally, his head felt like a swirling storm and it was all that he could do to keep busy, but when he was with Charlie… He couldn't describe it. His thoughts weren't so chaotic and for once he found that he wasn't fixated on Quidditch.

It was strange for him to be able to find other things that he liked to do and he was surprised to find that one of those things was watching muggle movies, specifically muggle horror movies. On the outside that didn't sound like it made sense - how could something that was meant to make one's heart race also aid in keeping someone calm? But when Oliver was with Charlie, he found that things didn't need to make sense.

They'd had a few drinks while watching their movies by this point and Oliver found that he wasn't really able to keep his attention fixed on the plot, which he was pretty sure was almost exactly the same as the plot to the last movie anyway. This made the jump scares all the more effective anyway, so while he was annoyed at himself for not being able to watch the movie properly, for drinking far too much that he really should have, he was still getting the full effect of the film.

The bonus was, of course, that Charlie found it hilarious every time that Oliver jumped. He tightened his arms around Oliver every time and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

In his alcohol-filled brain, he couldn't help but entertain the thought that there was a possibility that Charlie watched movies with other people like this, but he sincerely hoped that he was the only one. Neither of them had ever brought up the possibility that they were dating, and Oliver had certainly never brought up that he had feelings for Charlie. He couldn't risk losing this.

Oliver was particularly lost in his thoughts when a shower curtain ripped open and a girl dripping in blood was standing behind it. He let out a scream and promptly spilt his glass of wine all over the pair of them.

"Shit, sorry." He mumbled as he quickly pulled away from Charlie, scrambling to find his wand which he realised as he dabbed at the wine that was now staining his jeans must still be in his jacket. 

He practically sprinted to the front door to look for it without another word, pulling his shirt off as he made his way up the hallway. He searched his pockets before finding the wooden conduit that he was looking for and used it to clean up his jeans as he dropped his shirt to the floor. He didn't know a spell that removed red wine stains anyway. He just knew of one that might help.

He let out a yelp when he felt a pair of arms snake their way around his torso.

"Slow down." Charlie's soft voice murmured in his ear. "It's okay."

It took a moment for Oliver's body to actually catch up with his brain and realise that it was his best friend that was wrapped around him, but when it did he managed to relax back against him. He gave a soft sigh as he let Charlie's words bounce around inside of his head for a moment.

"Okay." He whispered, closing his eyes as Charlie's lips met the skin on his neck. That was something new. That was something that he wasn't at all used to. His eyes then shot open and widened as it sunk in what had just happened. Was that just platonic? He found himself hoping that it wasn't.

The two of them were silent for a moment, Charlie just holding him and Oliver trying to figure out what had just happened. Oliver chewed on his lip slightly before he pulled away from Charlie, just enough so that he could turn to face him.

It just seemed obvious what he had to do next. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Charlie's lips. Just once and lightly before he pulled back to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Charlie blinked rapidly before he slightly shook his head. "You're just saying that because you're drunk." He said softly but that was only met by Oliver shaking his head fervently. He knew that he was drunk but that was far from the reason why he was saying it, though he was sure that the alcohol in his system had probably given him a little boost of confidence.

"I do love you. I've known it for a while." Oliver told him, his voice quiet but full of a confidence that he had managed to summon from somewhere. "I just didn't think I could tell you. But I have to because you deserve to know how special you are. You have to know how much you mean to me. I'm not expecting you to confess your love for me in return. I don't expect for any of this to change. I just wanted you to know." Oliver knew that he was rambling now, but once he'd started it was difficult to stop.

Charlie just gave him a soft sort of smile and pressed a kiss to the middle of his forehead. Charlie let his lips linger there for a moment before he pulled back. "Let's go finish watching the movie." 

It wasn't exactly the response that Oliver had been expecting but at the same time, he didn't know what he had been expecting. He just gave Charlie a smile and a nod and took his hand before heading them back to the sofa, which he cleared up before they settled back down, entwined once again.


End file.
